


Magic Scales

by Dutch_Dragon



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders(Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Based of an Idea I had, Dragon Witch! Virgil, Fun right?, Kingdoms and Dragons?, Knight Scout! Patton, Knight! Logan, Knight! Roman, Other, Side Story! AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutch_Dragon/pseuds/Dutch_Dragon
Summary: Patton is a knight for a king, but he doesnt like being a knight because they are known to kill and attack others they are against. Roman and Logan convince the king to make him a scout but still a knight.Thats mainly it... wait also Virgil is a young dragon witch in this. (I really dont know how to summarize whoops)





	1. Rocky Start

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I got this idea in my head, " what if Virgil was born as a dragon witch. " Then went off of that. I hope you guys like it and enjoy it!

Leaves crunched softly as someone in blue walked through the dimly lit forest. The person hummed softly while on his little walk, a scabbard with a sword bumping gently against his thigh with each step. His brown gaze shifted from side to side along with his humming.  
The light slowly grew greater showing he was closing in on a break in the trees. A smile grew on his face and he ran into the clearing. ' A rocky clearing? Never saw this one before. ' The blue clad male thought and stopped his humming. 

A slight movement was heard a bit away from where he was. He cleared his throat and, without thinking, called out, " Hello? Anyone there? " The movement began to stop, causing him to sigh. A head popped out from behind a rock and the male's eyes widened. The blue clad man waved and a hand appeared under the head and copied the others action. 

A smile appeared on his face and he slowly walked towards the one behind the rock. " Hey you alright over there? " The head blinked slowly and nodded. " You look kind of young! Are your parents nearby? " The head tilted slightly as if the other was confused by the question. The man gasped, a foot or so away from the other. " Do you not have a family? " He basically screamed the question out, in turn caused the other to flinch at the sudden loud noise from him. " Oh my gosh. I am so sorry about that kiddo! " The other blinked slowly and finally answered with words, softly, " It's fine... " 

The blue clad man smiled softly, " Hey what is your name, kiddo? Mine's Patton! " The other looked at Patton. " I rather not... I really dont know you that well, Patton... " Patton cleared his throat and smiled. " I guess that is true there kiddo... Anyway since you didnt answer my family question would like to come home with me? " The other blinked and dipped his head but kept his glare on him through his bangs. " Maybe... but again I dont know you that well. " " Right, right right right right... "

Patton huffed as if he was a child not getting the toy they wanted. " Can I at least make sure you are alright? " The other shrugged. " If you really want, Patton. " The blue cladded male squealed with delight and grabbed the other's wrist. " But first its not the best to be out in the open like this... Who knows what creatures are lurking here that might attack... " The other scoffed, " I am pretty sure I can handle myself. " " You don't have a weapon so better safe than sorry, kiddo! " They hummed as a response and looked down at the ground and they noticed the scabbard on Patton's hip. A small gasp left their lips and tried to peel off the male's grasp. 

Patton froze and looked back at the other, a worried look forming in his eyes. " Is something wrong? " " Let go of my wrist, you monster! " The other screeched out, falling backwards after pulling his wrist out from the hold. " Did I- " " Leave me alone! " They continied to screech and let out a hiss towards Patton, then ran off into the forest surrounding the rocky clearing.

The male blinked and looked down at the clearing's floor, a slight sniff was heard as he began to walk the way he came into the clearing. He dipped his head slightly, a small tear slowly crept down his face and plopped onto the tip of his shoe. He shook his head gently as he went through the dim forest once more to continue scouting. When he looked up, however, he was in front of the knights' quarters he shared with Roman and Logan. He sighed then gently placed his hand on the latch and slowly opened the door. 


	2. Quarters and Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically we see how the knight trio, Patton, Roman, and Logan, act towards each other when waiting for orders.  
> Plus, Patton explains the encounter he had in the forest that borders the kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stars( * ) are being used for a time skip or to change to another scene in the chapter!

Patton jiggled the door latch to the knight's quarters he lived it with both Roman and Logan, two knights that work with the scout. The door opened and the scout fell into the room. " Patton, you know to just knock right? That door seems to have started to stick a bit. " The knight dressed in a dark gray fabric with a small bit of a dark blue on the sleeves addressed the other on the floor. A slight smile had formed on his face, which was a very rare sight to behold for the blue clad scout on the floor, earning a smile from the other. " My mistake Logan! I just got a bit distracted from my scout! "  
The smile faded away from the Logan's face, which he replaced with a sigh and an emotionless look. The gray clad knight held out his hand towards the fallen scout to help him up. Patton's smile never faltered as took the hand of the other. " Was that Patton? Is he okay? "  
A head popped up from around a corner that had a worried look on his face. The other gasped seeing Logan helping him up from off the floor and rushed over. " Holy hell Patton! You aren't scratched up or hurt or bruised? " Patton looked at the red and white knight. " Aw, Roman I am totally fine! I just wasn't ready for how fast the door actually opened! " The blue scout drew out the ' aw ' to the point he forced it to become high pitched after a second. Roman chuckled lightly at the scout and a grin was glued onto his face. 

* * *

With Patton's self no longer laying on the floor, the red and white knight placed a hand on the blue scout's head and scruffed up his hair. The scout laughed and jokingly slapped at the knight's arm in effort to make him stop. Logan, who returned from oiling the door, groaned at the other's playful actions. " I know he just got back and you missed him, Roman, " The gray knight's tone dripped with a tone of business, that caused the other two to freeze and turn to him, " But we mustn't forget that he is a scout and he needs to report to us what he saw. "  
Roman let out a soft, drawn out " tsskt " with a worried look and backed away from the scout and dipped his head in temporary shame. The other knight responded with a sigh and rub his bridge on his nose, " Please begin Patton. " The blue scout blinked then took a deep breath, looking straight into the eyes of Logan. " Well, I started off looking for a clear road for the possible chance of trading with a nearby kingdom we believe that is on the other side of the forest. And after walking through the old fallen leaves, from what I believe was last fall, I stumbled across a clearing with some rocks scattered everywhere. "  
The other two knights seem to perk up at the mention of the rock-littered clearing in which Patton never noticed as he continued with his report. " When I walked into the clearing, I noticed another person, I dont know where he came from nor how long he has been there. So I assumed he had become lost in the forest so I walked over to him asking if was okay. He seemed fine but he wasn't happy that I was coming close to him until I expressed my worries about him. " The scout rubbed his arm nervously, his smile he once had starting faded into a sad expression. " It was going fine and I was going to bring him into the kingdom or at least here to get checked up on then he- " He broke eye contact with Logan and slumped his shoulders. The other two knights looked at each other, worried, at the scouts sudden gloom. " He called me a monster... " Patton whispered softly, a tear forming with the intent of going down his face. " He gave no reason for it and he was struggled to get away from me. He did and he ran off into the trees that surrounded the clearing. " The scout sniffed, the tear that formed followed suit, tracking down his face then landing onto the wooden floor below. Roman walked slowly to Patton, a worried father-like look formed on his face. He gently placed a hand on the scout's shoulder. " Pat, do you need a hug? " The blue scout only responded with a small nod, which was followed quickly by a hug from the red and white knight. Logan stood in shock. Out of the years he known Patton, he has rarely seen him cry. It is one of the few things that made him worry and panic, and the only thing that was emotionally based. The gray knight walked over to the other two and began to gently rub the scout's back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? I honestly dont know if that would be considered real sad or " angst " but who knows?   
> I am glad to have been able to add one chapter to this story again qwq I really like the idea and really want to add more to it!  
> I am glad you guys happen to like it and want me to continue! I will try to make a chapter three sokn i swear!


	3. Illogical Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Logan is angry about Patton being upset, Patton is now in bed, and Roman is trying to be the Logical one but maybe failing badly at it?

The blanket shuffled as Logan grabbed it to pull over Patton. The scout had protested the idea of knight telling him to go to bed when the sun still out. The gray knight sighed loudly as the childish moans came from the other. " Patton, I know the sun is still out. But, for your own health, you need to rest. Hence why we also give you a lot of liquid, especially since you can be the most emotional out of all three of us. " He shifted up his glasses up his nose and a soft smile was painted on his face. " Besides, we can't have our best scout pass out from dehydration. " Patton giggled at Logan's words. " Okay then Lo. " The knight let out a sigh of relief and headed to the door of the room. As he put his hand on the door latch, he looked over his shoulder. " Just remember Pat, if you need anything let us know. " The scout nodded as the other walked out of the room and closed the door swiftly behind him. A sense of anger on his face and strong glint of rage clouded his eyes.

* * *

Roman sat on a chair in the kitchen, fiddling with a small piece of wood. Logan stormed into the main room, causing the other Knight to jump. " Uh... Logan? " The gray knight turned quickly towards the red and white knight, pure fury covering his normally expressionless face. " What. " The spectacled knight snarled at the other. A nervous smile grew on Roman's face. " I... Just want to know if Pat is doing fine? But... um... it seems you are busy being angry at something. I am guessing how he broke down. " The knight stuttered at how his anger dripped in the other's tone. Logan dipped his head and softly stomped over to the other. " He doesn't need someone calling him a monster. I want to find that person, and punch them. " The knight stated with a loud growl. Roman gulped and raised his hands up at the closeness of the gray knight. " So you... are going out in the woods, no idea where you are heading, to punch a person, who you don't know what they look like _whatsoever_ , because they called Patton a monster? " The red and white knight asked with a hint of confusion. " Yes. " Logan lifted his head up with a glint coming from his glasses. Roman looked to the side, not moving his head, to avoid looking into the glare of the other. " That- really doesn't sound like it would be- from what tell us normally- you know... _logical_ Logan. " The gray knight turned away from the other knight and started to head towards the door. He let out a loud sigh as his hand landed on the latch. " It maybe Roman. But no one... " The spectacled knight turned his head to Roman, the anger gleaming brightly in his eyes. " I said no one, can call our Patton a monster and get away with it. " He huffed and quickly opened the door, hustling out the house and into the woods around the quarters, anger evident on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha i made the next chapter!  
> And quicker than the last one haha. Maybe just maybe i will be able to make it longer :,D.
> 
> Also i hope you like the fact i made Logan an anger boi.
> 
> EDIT: I just realized I didnt finish the last sentence deeply sorry and i am starting to work on the 4th chapter now!


	4. A Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long story short:   
> Logan is hunting down Virgil to punch him in the face who is guilty about the whole thing.

The hybrid fluttered his wings after realizing the other had left after what he had said. He scanned the clearing to make sure he wss truly still alone. Once the coast was clear, the creature slumped his whole body, his wings just barely above the rock-littered ground underneath him. He just called someone a monster, a monster! The tone the stranger had was proof enough he was on the verge of crying. His gaze reached the ground and never moved from it as he started to sit on the terrain. 

He dipped his head further down and surrounded himself with his wings, shivering with the guilt he had now covering his shoulders. 

* * *

Leaves from past autumns crunched under angry feet as Logan stomped through the forest, steam figuratively coming out from his ears. Patton never should cry, he is basically the only light both of the other knights knew in a world where so many evil and twisted, humans and creatures alike. There was no way he was going to sit by while this mysterious person gets away with what he had said. The speckled knight bared his teeth and quickened his step. 

He scanned around as he continued his angered filled journey. Sparse light that had broken through the conjoined branches and leaves from the trees that covered the forest reflected on his glasses. He huffed as he noticed a clearing in front of him, guessing this was were Patton's scout ended from footprints that left a slight indent in the ashy colored ground. He furrowed his eyebrows at the ground and blinked to make sure he was seeing the colors correctly.   
Realizing the colors weren't going to change, he bent down to see what caused the odd colored clearing. The knight felt the ground noticing it had grass but it was just littered with rocks and dust from older rocks. He brought up his hand, seeing it was lightly gray from the dust. He huffed and rubbed the covered hand off on his shirt and started to move farther into the clearing, rocks scattering as he stepped.

* * *

The shuffling of rocks drew his attention, and he magically his wings and horns from view as he looked around the rock he was behind to see the newcomer. He let out a startled and soft squeak as he noticed Logan. He moved by to behind the rock, his heart pounding out of pure fright. He shivered as he started thinking more and more about his current situation. He managed to upset a knight, and that same knight told another knight! His invading thoughts were broken as the footsteps that were coming closer had stopped.   
The hybrid froze his hands gripping to the rock he was hiding behind, he wouldn't be surprised if the knight could hear his rapid heartbeat. He was trying his best to control his breathing and had closed his eyes. 

After a while, he shakily turned to look around the rock. He opened his eyes and was faced with Logan, who had a very present furious look burning in his eyes. He gulped and the speckled knight put on a forced smile. He spoke with anger almost dripping in his tone, " Now, I would like you to answer some questions... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha i did it ya proud :D?  
> No?  
> Welp at least i actually finished and posted it in the same year it started c:! I hope you all have a good holiday season and stay safe!


	5. A Trek in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has found the person who made Patton cry... But did he really find a person?

The hybrid stared at the knight in front of him, his eyes shimmering with his fear. He was terrified, he could tell knight was fuming. He had two main options: to run away can and possibly get caught or just collapse to the ground crying and definitely get caught. His thoughts were broken by the knight snapping his fingers to get his attention. A scowl grew on the other's face." When I am talking to you, you better be listening to me. _Understand_? "

Logan growled at the young dragon witch, who was cowering in fear in front of him. The creature only could think of running away as quick as he possibly could. But he had to wait for the true perfect moment to make his daring escape. The knight began to stretch a bit and cracked his knuckles. " Now then... " The speckled knight looked straight into the hybrid's eyes, narrowing his own. " Were you the one who targeted Pat? " Panic was basically bubbling in his throat. If he said yes... there is no telling what the knight would do to him... but if he said no... this knight would be able to tell he was lying... It only left one true opinion and the obvious best one...

Run.

The hybrid screeched out in fear and made a break for it. Logan, who was alarmed by the action, jumped. He shook his head after his sudden shock and chased after him. The other had a head start on the dark colored knight but hell... the knight is fueled with anger and was trekking through the woods as if he knew every little grain of dirt and every pebble placement. The young dragon witch had to be smart on his feet. He had to lose this knight, while also making sure he can get back to the clearing. The creature could almost hear the breath of his pursuer, he was getting closer. He closed his eyes and skidded to a quick stop then turned around sharply, running towards the knight to see if he could scare him back.

Logan slowed down as he noticed the hybrid turning around and his hand grazed his scabbard. If the other attacked, he wouldn't be afraid to defend himself. He blinked and noticed how close the other had become and about pulled his sword out when he realized he stopped a few footsteps away and was glaring harshly at him. The dragon witch let out an angry snort and bared his teeth, showing sharp teeth, then lowering his head as if he was nothing more than a vicious wild animal. The knight, due to a reflex, took a step back, to which the other matched his step.

The hybrid's mouth turned up in a mocking smile as he had managed to change the mood that had plagued the forest when the knight had stepped foot into it. He wanted to send one more signal for him to leave by using a simple " Smoke Escaping From His Mouth " trick. He breathed in and bellowed out a soot-colored cloud of air from his mouth that slowly began to fall towards the ground. Logan jumped and stared at the other in front of him. Whatever this creature happens to be didn't want him here and was acting like a trapped animal. The knight blinked and turned away. He mumbled loud enough for the dragon witch to hear, " I get it... I will go... " He looked over his shoulder and walked back the way he came. The hybrid stopped what he was doing but kept his head low.

He followed after the knight as silently as he could for both his safety of getting back to the clearing and making sure that the other wasn't a target of one of the other _creatures_ that lurk in this forest he happens to call home. He watched as the knight made it to the clearing and followed his footsteps to make it back out from the way he came in. 

Logan didn't want to believe he saw one... And that he wasn't immediately killed or attacked by that same one. The creature that is known to destroy army after army of knights, trained for years or new recruits. He met, scolded at, chased, and almost could have killed... 

 

A young dragon witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of this story for the year! *jazz hands*  
> I hope you guys enjoy and love how this story has slowly came together!


	6. A Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young dragon witch isn't the only creature in the woods... nor is he the worse to meet.

Logan travelled back through the wooded area. He paused after he heard a second crunching of leaves behind him. He turned around to see the dragon witch, who responded by leaping behind a tree nearby in panic. He sighed and continued walking, only to hear the scrunching of the other once again behind him. Logan growled to himself and quickly turned around towards the other.   
  
" What do you want? "   
  
The young dragon witch squeaked in surprise and took a step back.  
  
" I... I... just... "   
  
The hybrid couldn't find his words. Logan crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow to the other. The dragon witch shook his head and looked at Logan. He gritted his teeth and scanned the area. That was when he heard a stick snap and ran towards the knight.  
Logan jumped as the dragon witch ran towards him, not really expecting the action. The hybrid grabbed him and the knight closed his eyes, fearing this was his end.

But in a bit, his fears vanished as he felt he was being lifted up from the ground. He opened his eyes and notice he was nearing the treetops. That was when he saw a creature baring its teeth at him that he never saw before. It had its mouth formed into a vicious snarl and its eyes seemed to glow in the slowly dimming light, crouched as if was planning to strike them down no matter both of them happen to be.  
  
The dragon witch huffed in relief as he flew above the treetops with the knight. He was looking at the creature below both of them. The feral let out a loud growl as it slowly stalked in a circle, its eyes never leaving to airborne duo.  
  
" Just in time... "  
  
The hybrid sighed out under his breath and then looked at Logan.   
  
" Sorry... "   
  
Logan blinked at the other's apology. He looked back down at the forest as the creature howled. It loosened its stance, and with another growl but in a defeated tone, disappeared deeper into the forest. The dragon witch started to fly away from the direction of the creature. The knight looked at the hybrid in surprise from the other's actions.  
  
_Did he just... save me? Yes... this... 'monster' saved me from being a meal. Why? I almost killed him. I attacked and chased him!_  
  
After a bit of flying, the dragon witch started to flap back down to the forest floor and gently placed Logan on the ground. The knight looked at the dragonling with confusion. The hybrid sighed and pointed behind him.  
  
" The entryway you came from is further down. Take care... "  
  
The hybrid stood still for a bit then dipped his head before disappearing into the dimmed forest. The knight stood in awe as he watched the other disappear into the nature around him. He turned to the trail and started walking till he managed to get out of the darkened woods, stopping for a brief second. He looked over his shoulder, expecting to see the dragon with behind him again, and started to walk away from the woods, back towards the quarters.  
  
He reached the doorstep of the quarters and opened the door, which let out a soft squeaking noise. Roman heard and slowly perked his head out from behind a wall, with worry clouding his eyes as the other started to walk in.  
  
" Lo... How did it go? "  
  
The white-clad knight smiled nervously at the returning knight. Logan noticed this and lowered his head in shame, his shoulders slumped.  
  
" Sorry Roman. I wasn't... thinking clearly. "  
  
" Hey... Logan it's fine... When you care about someone... sometimes... you don't think. "  
  
Logan nodded his head in defeat, his posture matching how weak and small he felt. He sniffed and let out a small hiccup.  
  
" I-I just... don't want Patton to cry... It truly pains me I can't do anything to stop it. "

Roman gasped and moved to hug the knight, eho of which accepted greatly. Logan let out soft sobs as the white knight rubbed his back and gently shushed him and repeated the words, " It's okay... I promise it's fine. "

The dark gray knight shook slightly from his sobs but they started to still a bit in the embrace. Roman tightened the hug and looked at Logan.

  
" Hey. Like I said things are fine! Next time, when we send him to scout out the mystic wood, one of us should go with him. "  
  
Logan looked back up at Roman with a sniff and wiped a tear from his cheek. He hummed then nodded in agreement. The knight purred out,  
  
" Protect him at all costs? "  
  
" Protect him at all costs! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF I honestly forgot I had this story qwq I have been busy with personal things and school I made actual stories haha!   
> Anyway I am happy to finally get this one out and I hoped you all enjoyed! And I promise I will try to get the next chapter out quicker!


End file.
